You're on in a million
by Rin1507
Summary: Hermione is greving Cedric until one day she is giving the chance to go back in time and save him. Read and Review please
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter it belongs to JK Rowling!!

Hermione Granger was greatly relieved to be finally on the Hogwarts Express. She thought that they would never get on because Mrs Weasley had been fussing so much about the guard. She glanced around people were starring and pointing at her, Harry and Ron. She moved instantly closer to Harry as though hoping to protect him from the world. Her hand tightened on her wand in her pocket. They found an empty compartment that only had Ginny in it. Hermione slid open the door "hey Ginny do you mind if we join you?" The red haired girl turned and beamed at Hermione and blushed slightly when she spotted Harry. "Sure come on in I'm just waiting for Michael" she said. Ron let out a sputter "Michael who is Michael?' he demanded waving his arms around. Ginny narrowed at her brother "he's my boyfriend" she snapped at him. "WHAT when did this happen!!" waving his arms around like a mad man his actions got so wild he almost slapped Harry in the face. Hermione had had enough pointing her wand at him "Ron if you continue to behave like a bat I will have no choice but to turn you into one". That shut Ron up and he sat own next to Harry muttering to himself and tossing dark looks at Ginny who threw them right back at him. Hermione was more than glad to have peace and quiet she curled up in her seat her head on the window.

Everyone was silent. Ginny was thinking about Michael. Harry was thinking about Cho Chang and Ron was plotting to break up Ginny and Michael. And Hermione what was Hermione thinking well she was thinking about Cedric Diggory.

An interruption of their thought came in the form of Cho Chang. She was crying and threw herself at Harry and howled into his shoulder. Harry looking positively terrified comforted Cho in the only way he knew how patting her on the shoulder. Hermione scowled at the sobbing girls back. She was lucky Hermione thought being able to cry so easily in front of people without being embarrassed or people looking down at her with disgust. All because she had lost her boyfriend that was where she and Hermione were different Cho had lost her boyfriend. Hermione had lost someone who she loved but they didn't see her. She thought bitterly as Cho sobbed Hermione knew that she should be more understanding but she couldn't find it in herself to help Harry comfort Cho.

Hermione tossed a glance around to everyone. Ron was still muttering to himself and Ginny was also scowling at Cho's back. But Hermione was sure that was because Cho now had her head in Harrys' lap. Hermione cast her mind back to every time she had seen Cedric last year. At various times in the library, sometimes when he was walking with Cho hand in hand laughing. A voice in the back of her head said oh great everything is perfect in couple town. "Hermione" Ron shouted she jerked her head up. "Hermione we're here now" said Ron. The fest passed in a whirl for Hermione. She just really wanted to sleep. Hoping tomorrow would be better.

The next morning Hermione didn't feel like a little ray of sunshine but she certainly felt better then Lavender looked no offense she thought as she pulled on a pair of skinny jeans with butterflies up the edge and threw over her head a sunshine yellow top. Running a brush threw her golden curls she pulled her hair into a ponytail and some wispy bits fell around her face. Smiling at her appearance she walked down to breakfast. Almost at once spotting her best friends Ron was shoving food down his throat and Harry was starring at Cho. Hermione sat down next to Ginny and was immediately roped into a conversation about Cho Chang. "Did you see the way Chang was all over Harry" Ginny snarled stabbing into her eggs. Hermione nodded but seeing the subject was making Ginny upset she changed it. "So how are things with you and Michael?" Ginny stopped stabbing things and smiled brilliantly at Hermione "great I am so glad I meet him you know Hermione you should get a boyfriend" Hermione shook her head gloomily and muttered something about her love being buried in the Quidditch pitch. Ginny knew she was talking about Cedric putting an arm around Hermione "Don't worry Mione you will find someone I know you will" Hermione tried to smile at the younger girl but couldn't quite manage Ginny just hugged her. "Thanks" Hermione said and smiled an owl landed in front of her. Hermione took the brown package from it wondering what it could be maybe she had left something at home. But that idea soon fell away with the paper as a green and black book was revealed and on the cover embroidered in crimson was El Libro de magica.

A.N- I hope you liked it so far I am going to try and speed it up a bit so I can get Cedric as soon as possible. Review me if you have any tips. Thanks

Rin


	2. Chapter 2El Libro de magica

A.N I still don't own Harry Potter nope.

Hermione flipped through the pages and a note fell out. It read _D__ear__ Miss Granger I know you are a__ very capable witch. So I am giving you this task of learning the spell los huesos y desaparcer para siempre. I have translated the instructions into English. You need to have this spell mastered by the next full moon. I will meet with you the night before. Have a pleasant day _

_Albus Dumbledore _

_P.S Please do not mention this to anyone as it is a highly dangerous spell._

Hermione wasn't sure what to think a number or emotions of emotions were washing over her. Confusion, embarrassment at being so praised, and an unnatural feeling of power. She glanced over the page and at the spell she was supposed to learn. And gasped the spell she was supposed to learn how to destroy bones. She shuddered to think at what Voldemort could to do with a spell to destroy bones. The incantation was _los huesos desaparcer _while waving your wand in a circular motion taping the bone and it should reduce to dust.

Professor McGonagall broke into Hermione's thoughts "Oh Miss Granger I have asked the Headmaster to let you take Advanced Transfiguration goodness knows it might be too easy for you" she said and bustled down the rest of the Gryffindor table. Hermione sighed she needed bones but where to find them. Maybe she could practise on Malfoy but unfortunately her eyes had landed on a plate of chicken wings "perfect" she whispered "accio plate" Hermione said pointed her wand at the plate. It soared neatly in the air and landed in front of her with a resounding thud.

Hermione wasn't feeling hungry she had eaten heaps already. She pushed the plate hopefully towards Ron. Who stared at it for a while then shrugged his shoulders and began on the chicken. After Ron had satisfied his hunger he left the table with Harry. Hermione quickly grabbed the bones and hurried off to the library. Settling down at the furthest corner, away from everyone in the library. She pulled her wand out "los huesos desaparcer" she cried for about twenty times until something happened, only managing to reduce half of it to dust. She sighed realising the spell was harder then she thought.

Over the next few days Hermione went to her lessons, ate, slept and practiced the spell in the library. And on the day she was supposed to meet Dumbledore she mastered it "los huesos desaparcer" there was a flash of crimson light and the bone was reduced to dust. Jumping up and down Hermione did her own kind of triumph dance. Happiness washing over her like water she glanced at her wrist watch it was 7.00pm time to meet Dumbledore.

Hermione ran down the corridor to the Headmasters office "acid pops" she said and the gargoyle leapt aside. Dumbledore was sitting in his office "Ah Miss Granger please have a seat" he said gesturing to a seat in front of his desk. Hermione sat down "have you mastered the spell?" he asked. Hermione nodded curiosity was mounting inside her. "Well Miss Granger let us discuss the details of your mission."


End file.
